


Then Let's Go

by egosoffire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Tony realizes he's in love with Stephen Strange over breakfast, with a little bit of whipped cream.(In spite of being for the kink bingo, this is a very fluffy, innocent tale.)





	Then Let's Go

It was over breakfast when Tony realized that he was in love with one Doctor Stephen Strange.

They were at his kitchen counter, enjoying their breakfast, and he discovered with a sideways glance that the Sorcerer Supreme had a speck of whipped cream on his chin, courtesy of Tony’s always amazing waffles. 

Tony had, without thinking, leaned over and licked him. 

It was a tiny, cute gesture, and Tony pulled back, a self-satisfied grin on his face. 

“What was that about?” Stephen asked, amusement clear on his face, in spite of the wide-eyed shock that accompanied it. 

“What, dear?”

“You licked me,” Strange said, crossing his arms and quirking an eyebrow. “You’re a grown man, Anthony Edward Stark and you just  _ licked  _ me.”

“You had whipped cream on your chin,” Tony replied grinning. His eyes were alight and he was just so damned happy. “I like whipped cream.”

Stephen’s eyebrow quirked. “Oh do you?” he asked. The sorcerer then opened up a portal, flicking his wrist. He reached inside and pulled out the can of whipped cream, which Tony was certain he’d left sitting on the countertop near the stove in the back of the kitchen. 

“Did you really just open a portal to get the whipped cream?” Tony asked. “Isn’t that a clear abuse of your superpowers, Mr. Sorcerer?” 

Stephen chuckled, setting the can on the table. 

“Abusing one’s powers is a dire mistake,” Stephen said with that wise, sorcerer's air that made Tony go weak in the knees. “Yet, I am only human.” He turned the spout of the whipped cream can towards Tony, as though it was some sort of weapon. 

“Are you threatening me?” Tony asked.

He was immediately rewarded by a spurt of whipped cream hitting him in the face. It landed above his mouth, and streaked down his neck. Stephen then set down the can and crossed his arms. 

“That’s a nice look on you,” he said with that smirk, that beautiful, perfect little smirk. 

“C’mere and kiss it off, Strange.”

One thing that Tony could say about Stephen was that the man always rose to a challenge. He looked at Tony with those beautiful eyes, then leaned over and kissed him, a quick, smashing kiss that resulted in the two of them both wearing the sticky substance all over their faces.

“Now I need a shower.”

“Do you?” Stephen asked, mischief flashing across his pretty eyes -- eyes that Tony could never totally figure out the color of. “I could always do this instead.”

Strange licked a stripe along Tony’s upper lip, before capturing him in a kiss. They had been in this strange, will-they or won’t-they, half-assed relationship for a few months now, but they’d yet to really just suck it up and do what they wanted. The kiss was, needless to say, a surprising one. 

Tony couldn’t help moan, pleased by the taste of sweetness, and the mouth of the man he had been desiring, dancing around for weeks. He cupped the other man’s cheek, before reaching over, grabbing the whipped cream can and squirting it at him. 

It only took a moment for the two of them to be a sticky mess. Then, he pushed a little too hard and knocked Stephen right out of the chair, leaving them on the floor of his kitchen, a sticky pair of men who could not stop making out like teenagers. 

“I was waiting for the moment that you’d finally get your head out of your ass and do something about this,” Tony murmured, brushing his fingers through a gooey tuft of Stephen’s hair. 

“Why did I have to be the first one to do something about it?”

“Because you’re the one with magical powers,” Tony huffed.

“That’s entirely illogical.” 

“I had to make sure that you actually wanted me first,” Tony argued. 

“I thought you were a genius.” 

Tony laughed at those sweet words. “I am a genius,” he pointed out, “but even a genius doesn’t want to get his heart broken by a magician.”

Stephen kissed him again, a deep, demanding kiss that made him go a little bit weak in the knees. He lifted Tony’s t-shirt up over his head, leaving him bare chested and underneath the man he had desired for months. 

Not a bad place to be, that was for certain.

“What was that for?” Tony asked/

“You’re all gooey and need a shower,” Stephen said. He then lifted off his own shirt. “And I totally intend to join you.”

“Then let’s go.”


End file.
